Merlin's Watch
by Arrow'Nash
Summary: Merlin is fed up with all these chores but our little sorcerer has thought of a solution... What if he could stop time? A Merthur story, rated M.  -  Please R&R


**A/N: I know I should be writing more chapters of my other story, The things one reads these days, but this is a plot bunny that just would not leave me be. The idea started whilst listening to Radio 1; they were talking about Bernard's Watch. Somehow that had made me think of Merlin. I asked a friend what he thought Merlin would do if he could stop time. My friend's answer? Arthur.**

**Warnings: Yarr! There be Slash ahead! This is a Merlin/Arthur fic and it's M rated for a reason! ^-^**

**Disclaimer: Merlin is not mine! Otherwise there would have at least been a magic reveal by now. ¬¬**

Merlin's Watch.

By Arrow'Nash

'…And my chainmail, and don't forget to muck out the horses. Oh and- _Mer_lin! Are you even listening?'

Merlin was certainly paying close attention to Arthur, just not what he was saying.

He knew somewhere deep in the recesses of his mind that Arthur was saying _something_, but top of Merlin's list of things to think about weren't his chores; it was the way the sunlight was playing off the Prince's blonde hair and made his bright blue eyes twinkle.

He was brought out of his thoughts by an annoying, repetitive noise. Merlin shook his head and his daydream drifted away as he realised that the noise was Arthur repeating his name with a scowl on his face.

'Sorry! What did you say?' The taller man sighed.

'Oh nothing, Merlin- just a long list of the chores you need to do this afternoon which will be completed, regardless of whether you know what they are. Oh, and one more thing Merlin,'

He cut off his servant's protests with a raised hand.

'Don't stare at me like that. It's disconcerting- you actually look like you're _thinking_. Now, chores, Go!' Arthur shooed him away, smirking at the glare on Merlin's face.

/.\./.\./.\

'He's always ordering me about, Gaius,'

'Well you are his servant. Most people would be honoured to-'

'Am I most people? Do I even look like most people? I'm always saving his stupid life and what do I get? Do this, Merlin! Do that, Merlin!'

'You and Arthur share a great destiny and one day he will appreciate what you do for him. However, in the meantime don't you have jobs to be getting on with?' Merlin groaned.

'I have barely any time to… Oh gods, that's it! Gaius, you're a genius!' With that he ran to his room and slammed the door shut, leaving a confused old man behind.

Lifting up the loose floorboard next to his bed, Merlin grabbed his spell book and started leafing through it.

'Time, time, time, ti- Ah! Here it is! This spell will allow the caster and any in contact with him at the moment of casting to suspend time until the counter spell is used,'

"Brilliant," he thought, "This will give me plenty of time to magic my way through all of my jobs and maybe sneak some edible lunch,"

He laughed with excitement as he thought of all the possibilities. Merlin was too caught up in learning the spell, aswell as dreaming of everything he could do, to read further and see the warning a few sentences down the page.

'If the caster comes into contact whilst in a state of suspension, he/she will be reanimated and thus be exempt from the spell until the next time it is cast.'

/.\./.\./.\

Roughly an hour later Merlin left his room. He was stopped by a confused looking Gaius who wanted to know why Merlin had kept opening his door at regular intervals and producing an annoyed sigh every time.

'Oh there's no reason, no reason whatsoever!' Merlin grinned and practically skipped out the door.

He was making his way back to Arthur's quarters when he spotted the Prince talking to Sir Leon. Arthur saw him and bid a good day to the knight.

'Merlin! Have you finished already?' He was smirking, expecting another opportunity to shout abuse at his manservant- apparently one of his favourite hobbies.

Which was why he was bewildered when Merlin simply smiled and said, 'Yep.' But since Arthur was a prince, he was adept to quick thinking.

'Well then, _Mer-_lin, you can-'

'Polish your sword? Already done that,'

'Well actually I was going to say you can fetch-'

'Oh, fetch lunch? It's already in your room,'

'Have you tid-'

'Tidied your room? Really Arthur, you think that little of me?'

'Show me,' this caught Merlin a little off guard, but being a sorcerer he was adept to quick thinking.

'Of course, Sire,' He even gave a slight bow, though his words were thickly laced with sarcasm.

/.\./.\./.\

'Merlin, I'm actually… impressed!'

'Do you really mean that? I mean, really?'

'You got off your lazy ass for once and did something!'

'Uh… Thanks, I guess?'

'I take it you're ready then?'

'Am I ready for what?'

'Target Practice- oh dear, had you forgotten?' Arthur sighed with a smirk playing at the edges of his mouth. 'I guess you really are as useless as you look. Come along Merlin,'

Merlin sighed, without a smirk, and followed the smug prince to the training fields where he endured a long afternoon of fighting Arthur.

And by fighting, well it was more of a stand-still-and-be-beaten-up-by-Arthur practice; fun… but worth it.

Tonight he'd be getting up to mischief, maybe even a little revenge.

Boy, Arthur had no idea what he was in for. Though little did he know, neither did Merlin.

_To be continued…_

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, there's more on the way! :D Please review! ^-^**


End file.
